


To Hold

by Unhinged



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Pointless fluff, Sort of Ylvicesty-ish, inspired by recent events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhinged/pseuds/Unhinged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absolutely shameless use of the blanket scenario trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hold

Bård didn't know who was responsible for them having an interview in the middle of a rain storm in February, but he wished the person would be there so he could punch the person in the face. Bård was standing at the centre of a market place in Stavanger and he was freezing his ass off. The wind was merciless, the rain felt like tiny icicles poking him everywhere and he could almost feel the warmth drain from his body. But at least Bård wasn't alone in his misery.

Vegard was standing next to Bård, huddled against his body. He was a shivering ball of misery despite the three shirts he was wearing under his jacket. Bård did feel a twitch of sympathy. After all, Bård had a thick down-filled jacket zipped tight against the wind whereas Vegard's zipper had decided to break that morning, forcing him to walk around with his jacket wide open.

The brothers had been given umbrellas, but their main function in the high wind was comedic effect. Bård wished that the interview would just be over already or at the very least that they move inside somewhere. Bård would've preferred an outhouse to the abandoned market place. Everyone with even a small shred of sense was inside four walls. Even the interviewer seemed miserable, so Bård assumed that the decision to interview them outside had come from above, from someone safe within an office, thinking that it would look good on their pages.

“And to the last question: how are you preparing for the concert in a couple of weeks in Spektrum?”

Bård gave the interviewer the usual crap about rehearsing and taking it easy. They had done several similar interviews already and each of them had had such uninspired questions. But at least they were nearly done.

“Thank you for your time, you can keep the umbrellas!” The interviewer grinned and Bård and Vegard did their best to be polite and shake his hand, engaging in some random small talk. Then finally, it was over.

“My balls are going to fall off,” Bård said in all seriousness. He could not believe how cold he was.

“Who the hell asks people to be interviewed in a fucking rain storm?”

“Let's just go,” Vegard muttered. Even his voice was shivering.

“We have four hours until the flight,” Bård pointed out. They hadn't really known how long the interview would take and there weren't many flights to choose from anyway. They had thought they could spend however long they'd have after the interview wandering through the city, but as they were both soaking wet and achingly cold, the option did not appeal to them.

“Okay, I have an idea! Let's take a hotel room and try to get at least a little bit drier before the flight,” Bård suggested, already thinking about taking his wet clothes off and slipping under the covers.

Vegard agreed and the brothers walked across the market place. There was a hotel there that looked rather expensive but they didn't care. It would be worth the wasted money to get warm rather than wait at the airport with dripping clothes.

The check-in process was swift and soon the brothers were opening the door to a twin room. Or what was supposed to be a twin room but was in actual reality a double room.

“Oh I don't care!” Bård yelled and started stripping. He opened his jacket and proceeded to peel his grey jumper off. It was unbelievable how wet he had gotten even with such a thick jacket on. But then again, the rain had been horizontal, managing to even soak their jeans through. Bård let his clothes fall into a pile on the floor.

Vegard followed his younger brother's example in removing his soggy clothing. After he had taken off the two button down shirts, he peeled off his white t-shirt. Vegard struggled a bit with the wet garment, causing lots of hilarity in Bård.

“Stop ogling and give me a hand!” Vegard snapped.

Bård snorted and helped with the soaked shirt. It took him a moment to figure out how Vegard had managed to tangle the garment, but finally Bård pulled the shirt off and tossed it down. Both were topless, shivering in their wet jeans.

Bård didn't hesitate but pulled his pants down. Even his underwear was wet. Bård shamelessly added his boxers onto the pile and peeled the covers of the bed back.

“You stay on your side!” Bård commanded as he got in. The bed was comfortable and most importantly warm. The thick duvet felt like an embrace.

“Aaahh,” Bård sighed in pure euphoria as he settled in.

Vegard visited the bathroom first, jeans still on. When he returned, he removed his pants too and carefully put all the clothes to hang from the backs of chairs, doors and some even from the curtain rods. Bård couldn't help but watch his brother tidy up. Vegard hadn't bothered shaving his chest or back in some time and he was covered in fine black hair. Bård fingered his own chest. He had the same amount and quality of fuzzy hair as a fifteen year old boy. Bård also had skinny legs and barely any behind. Watching his brother, Bård could see the muscles in Vegard's legs work as he struggled to reach the curtain rods. Vegard's rear was curiously hair-less when compared to his back.

When Vegard was done putting the clothes to dry, he finally approached the bed and lifted the covers to get in. Bård growled at him for letting in a waft of cold air. His body had already started warming the cave under the blanet. Soon the brothers settled in and just laid there, feeling the warmth return. Or at least, Bård did.

“Stop shivering, for fuck's sake, I'm trying to sleep!” Bård eventually snapped.

“S-sorry, so c-cold,” Vegard muttered. Bård sighed.

“Damn Turk, can't even handle the North,” Bård said and rolled over. He pulled Vegard close to his side, wrapping his arms tight around his brother. He felt Vegard snuggle close, poking his icy feet against Bård's legs. Bård wanted to complain but kept his mouth shut for once. Instead, he pulled Vegard even closer and tried not to choke as Vegard leaned his head against Bård's neck, filling his brother's face with wet curls.

Bård felt Vegard slowly stop shivering and relax in his embrace. They were very close, practically glued against each other for the full length of their bodies. Bård felt the exact moment when Vegard fell asleep. He went completely lax and his breath deepened. Bård let his hands stay against Vegard's back. He could feel the muscles and the ribs contracting and expanding with each breath. Bård leaned his head back a bit and kissed Vegard's forehead.

Bård had to admit that he felt good. He felt like he was protecting his brother against the coldness of the world – both literally and figuratively. They had been preparing for the concert in a mad flurry of activity. Both were run quite ragged and had been at each other's throats more often than ever before when the stress and the exhaustion became too much to handle. So this was good. Just laying there, not having to do anything for a moment, being able to relax and be close.

Bård laid awake for a long time, just feeling his brother in his arms. Eventually he started to drift off as well, too comfortable to fight the sleep. They still had many responsibilities to face, but they didn't have to worry about them right then. They could have this small moment of rest and intimacy, with the world shut out. Just being there was enough.


End file.
